Special Day
by Akaatje
Summary: Even cold hearted Kai's have their Birthdays! But Tyson doesn't know 0.o


Special Day?

"Kai? Kai? Kai! Where are you?" Tyson jump awake in the middle of the night. He is sweating al over the place. 'Kai? Where are you? … Ow, it was just a nightmare.' He shakes his head, trying to get rid of that feeling. 'Why was I screaming for Kai?' He looks around in his room. 'Where is he anyway? That's right, we have separating room now.'

Suddenly a dark figure comes near to Tyson's bed. Tyson's eyes are growing wide. "Are you okay Tyson?" the figure ask. It is Kai. "Yes, I just had a nightmare." The light goes on and reveals the blush on Tyson's face. "Are you sure?" Kai lays his hand on Tyson's face. 'Wow! I'm going soft! I should stop this before he suspects something.' Quickly he takes his hand away. Tyson nods. "I am okay Kai. You don't have to worry." He turns around in his bed, trying to hide his blush. "I think something is wrong with you." Kai grasp Tyson's shoulder. "So tell me what's wrong?" Tyson shakes his head. "Nothing is wrong Kai." Kai sights and let's go. "Fine, but next time." He stops for a moment. "Next time don't scream my name." He walks outside the room. Tyson blinks. 'Shit.'

**Next morning.**

"Kai? Did…Did I really scream your name last night?" Tyson stands in front of Kai's door. Rei and Max are to the groceries, Kenny is uploading his beyblade at his own house and Hillary is shopping with her friends. And gramps is out.

"Kai? Could you please answer me?" Tyson tries to open the door. It opens easily. He walks inside. He looks around. Kai is lying in the bed. Wit almost nothing on! 'Where are his clothes? Is he still asleep?' Tyson thinks for a moment. 'Well, he said that today there was no training. But he is supposed to be awake right now. This is strange.' "Kai, wake up!" he walks toward the bed and shakes the body inside it. "Wake up Kai!" But Kai refused to be awake.

'What can I do to make him up?' He thinks of all the things they tried on him. 'Throwing water over him? Ne, that's to cold. Shake him out of the bed? Ne, that's too funny. Kiss him? They never did that to me. Where did that though pop up?' He looks at the sleeping boy. 'I want to kiss him so badly. He is my secret crush after all. But I think if I would do that, he would kill me.'

He sights and stands still for a moment. Then he bends slightly over. "Kai?" he whispers soft into the two-toned boy. Kai gives no sight he heard him. Tyson bends a little more and now his lips are barely toughing Kai's. "Kai?" Kai gives no reaction. 'I think I can go for it. It shouldn't be so hard.' He takes a deep breath. Then he softly brushes his lips over Kai's.

Kai's eyes jerk open, but Tyson doesn't see it. His eyes are closed. Kai stiffens in shock. Tyson still doesn't notice it. He goes backwards a little. Kai smirks, grasp Tyson's head and crush his lip on Tyson's. Tyson opens his eyes and look straight into Kai's. He stares into the ruby orbs. Kai let him go and shifts. He sits now in his bed.

"Thanks for remembering my birthday," he slowly says. "Is it your birthday?" Tyson's eyes almost roll out of his head. "I didn't know that!" Kai looks hurt. "Then why did you kiss me? Ore is this just another dream?" "I kissed you because I wanted you awake! I'm sorry, I didn't know you …well I did know you hated me, But I didn't know you hated me so much, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? I'm sorry, I …I like you Kai. I'm sorry." Tears finding their way down Tyson's cheek. Kai is giving him a strange look. Then he slaps him. "Tyson! Listen to me! I like you to. Shut up and Kiss me already!" Tyson immediately stops crying and blinks. "You like me?" Kai nods. "You like me!" Tyson is overjoyed and gives his new found boyfriend a big hug. "I love you to."

He smiles in the soft embrace. "Ow my god, how I like you." Kai softly kisses his lover hair. "But you didn't know today was my birthday?" Kai looks up. Tyson shakes his head. "No." "So this isn't just because it is my birthday?" Again Tyson shakes his head. Kai smiles towards his boyfriend. "Good." He kisses Tyson, Tyson deepens the kiss. To Kai, this is a perfect day. A special day.


End file.
